<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The sun and the rain by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888468">The sun and the rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trainspotting (Movies), Trainspotting Series - Irvine Welsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hair, M/M, Showers, Thinking about sex again aye tommy?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's hair has always been a mystery to spud, so one day he gets rightfully geared up to find out if its always curly or not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas "Tommy" MacKenzie/Daniel "Spud" Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The sun and the rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I ABSOLUTELY ADORE THESE TWO THEYRE SO CUTEEEEE. thanks to the discord server for the name, i also feel like spud calls Tommy tomcat okay🥺</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy turned the heat dial in the shower up, wondering what sort of animal his boyfriend was having it only at 4. He began soaking his blonde curls under the water, liking the feeling of having his head freed from the bouncy weight of them.</p><p>The steam began to fog up the room, the mirror sporting little drops of condensation. Tommy hummed softly to himself, running his fingers through his blonde hair and leaning his head back.<br/>"We ae hibs! We ae good! We have Celtic oan thae run!" he chanted to himself, shaking his head a wee bit as the water began dripping down his forehead.</p><p>In the recent months since spud had moved in with him, they'd both been pretty clean. From smack that is; speed seemed to be able to get spud going enough for 2 - maybe 3 - rounds and for that reason, Tommy didn't fancy giving that up at all.</p><p>The pair had become basically inseparable, they done everything together and were extremely comfortable in the others presence. Spud sometimes bathed with the door open and would ask Tommy what he wanted for dinner that night whilst doing so. Tommy never went that far, but he didnt mind leaving the door unlocked while he showered. </p><p>Sometimes he'd wished that spud would take the hint and come in with him, most of the time spent in the shower was taken up with the blonde imagining different scenarios in his head. "Pinned tae the shower wall, fookin whimperin' mah name he'd be and then ah'd- " Tommy was snapped out of his thoughts by the opening of the bathroom door. Fuck maybe this was it! </p><p>He pretended not to notice his boyfriend as he sauntered into the steam filled room, his eyes catching onto Tommy in the shower. The smaller of the two opened the shower door and without hesitating, hopped in beside Tommy. </p><p>"Spud what dae fuck are ye dain, an whut are those, dae fuck are yae wearin?" Tommy gasped. All hope of a sordid scene being played out left the blonde's mind as he stared at Spud in astonishment. </p><p>"Well Tomcat, these are mah goggles!" the brunette flashed a smile as he snapped the goggles back against his face, wincing a bit.</p><p> "Oh, ouch - anyways - these are mah<br/> swimmin trunks ken? Am no goin and gettin preggo in thae shower wit ma boyfriend ken? So's a thought, 'put em on danny go on!!'" </p><p>Tommy looked him up and down, bright blue goggles accompanied by tight swimming shorts, which by the way, looked like he'd robbed them out of the circus or something.</p><p>"okey okey, tomcat, am guessin' yer wonderin aboot this! Well-" Spud reached down and pulled the rainbow coloured flip flop off his his left foot - "its mah shower shoe, likesay, ah only had one though, ive goat a snorkel and all Tommy dinnae worr-" </p><p>Tommy gripped his shoulders and steadied him, staring at him sternly. <br/>"okey spud, yer no gettin pregnant anytime soon. So tell us why dae fuck yer here then darlin?" </p><p>Spud beamed up at him and ran a hand through his hair. <br/>"well ah wanty ken why yer hair is so soft and curly right, thoat you might be hidin a secret mibbe. Ken?" Spud continued to smoothen and fluff up Tommy's hair, smiling as he came to wrap a strand of it around his finger. </p><p>"So, likesay, ye just wash it an it comes oot aw curly aye?" <br/>Tommy nodded at the fascinated young man in front of him, suddenly feeling more naked than ever. <br/>"spud, yer in a shower love, ye dinnae need swimmin trunks!" </p><p>Spud poked a finger against his chest. <br/>"ah ken what yer up tae, ken? Tryna have SEX with me man, well its no workin. No on oul danny boy-" <br/>Tommy tutted.</p><p>"Spud we had sex yesterday though, obviously it seems tae be workin..."<br/>Spud stared at him puzzled, then moved forward, kicking his flip flop out the shower door and the closing it again.</p><p>"well then Tommy, mibbe you'll have tae see if ye can make it work again, ken?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>